


This is what friends do, right?

by goldenastrum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenastrum/pseuds/goldenastrum
Summary: In which Chanyeol's best friend, Baekhyun, asks for a kiss.





	

"Kiss me."

The statement made Chanyeol yelp pathetically, practically choking on his own saliva as his steps stopped into a halt. His eyes widening, and his hand clutched his chest almost automatically.

 Did he hear right? Was Baekhyun asking him to kiss him? He threw a confused look at his friend, desperately trying to get an explanation out of the other. 

Confusion struck Chanyeol like a thunderbolt. Only a few minutes ago, the two of them were walking idly down the street, their backpacks hanging low on their back, hands _platonically_ laced as they initiated all sorts of conversations about this and that, about school, about gross stories, about them. 

It was what they always did. They'd come home after school, and Chanyeol would waste his time fooling around with Baekhyun outside, talking and talking until his parents called him, panicking as they'd ask where the he was. They'd then laugh at that before their ways parted until the next day. 

It was their own little unbreakable routine. 

Chanyeol was aware of Baekhyun's bizarre mind, and how all of their crazy ideas often burgeoned from the older. Even though they often got the both of them into trouble, Chanyeol wouldn't refuse to do what Baekhyun suggested. 

He wouldn't. In a heartbeat. 

Only, this time was a tad peculiar. Baekhyun has never brought up an idea like this one before. Kissing. That sounded completely ridiculous. Kissing. That was a loving act made by two people in love. 

Kissing. 

That definitely wasn't something friends could do. 

Right...?

Chanyeol squinted his eyes at him. "Excuse me?" he asked. 

"I said, kiss me," declared Baekhyun, lips tugging into a sly grin as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He shifted all his weight into one leg, and a mocking glare wouldn't leave the poor confused Chanyeol who's mind was spinning furiously in an attempt to understand the situation. 

The taller one stood still, dumbfounded. The request clicked in his brain. There was no way he misheard it. Only, the reason as to why Baekhyun asked for a kiss remained blurry. Why him, of all people?

Of course, Chanyeol wasn't bad looking. Far from that, actually. Minus the abnormally large ears that complemented the sides of his head, the actual features drawn on his face were very pleasing to look at. 

Chanyeol was very proud to find that his mirror reflected a handsome and charming young man every time he looked at it in the morning, although it was nowhere as handsome as Baekhyun's ideal type of guy. 

So why him?

The repetitive tapping of Baekhyun's sneaker against the hard concrete ground brought him back to reality. Chanyeol shook his head, eyes wandering everywhere, not daring to glance at the other guy standing in front of him. He began to fiddle nervously with his fingers, not knowing what else to do. 

The mere thought of kissing Baekhyun didn't repulse him, far from that actually. He'd thought about it countless times before, in his late drunken night fantasies but never brought that much importance to it. They were awkward teenagers full of hormones, and his mind kindly accepted these thoughts and passed them as being completely natural. 

(At least, that's what he tells himself to make him feel better.)

His eyes scanned their surrounding. "Uhm... You mean, like... Here...?" he found himself asking, dumbly, he thinks to himself because of course it's gonna be here, you idiot. Chanyeol ran a hand through his brown locks, cheeks already pinkish and heating up. 

Baekhyun's throaty giggle slithered all the way to his ears and, _damn_ , Chanyeol's heart may have done a backflip then. 

"Do you want to kiss me in another place then? I really don't mind, actually. As long as I get my kiss by the end of it~" he singsonged with that beautiful honey-like voice of his. 

With that, Chanyeol took a tentative step forward, the sound of his heart resonating in his head, quickening by the second. His eyes were now glued on his friend's pink lips, shiny from the thin layer of saliva which coated them from every gliding of his small tongue. They seemed astonishingly tempting, what with them looking the way they did, but also because Chanyeol might or might not have been harbouring a secret crush on the other for a while now. 

The younger had always pushed back his feelings for his friend as he valued their friendship more than anything. He wouldn't dare lose Baekhyun for a very foolish confession, so he just settled with being his best friend. 

He halted his movements, turned his head left and right before mumbling an almost inaudible "People will see us!..." 

"Let them see us! It's not like it'll change their lives, will it?" Baekhyun said, growing impatient. His lips, _his delicious looking lips_ , Chanyeol pondered, still stretched into a large smile. "I'll even initiate it if you're too scared. C'mon, dude!"

Chanyeol worried on his lower lip, thoughts flowing through his mind. He wanted to kiss Baekhyun. He wanted to feel his lips against his own. He had been thinking about this way too often, so why on Earth wasn't he able to do it? The opportunity was right here, literally standing in front of him, and it'd be a shame if he didn't gladly take it. 

He groaned. "Fine. I'll give you a kiss. But one only. And it's gonna be small and quick."

Baekhyun widened his eyes, the mocking smile not leaving his face. "Wha– Really? Are you serious? Like, actually one hundred percent serious?"

"Yes I am! I mean, you're probably not gonna give up on this, so I might as well just agree to do it." The words came out of Chanyeol's mouth in a mumbling mess. "Now come on before I change my mind!"

"I can't believe this~ You're gonna do this for real~"

"For 's sake, man! Just– Let's get over with this!"

A giggle. "Alright, alright. Come give Baekkie his kiss now~"

Chanyeol inhaled slowly, unclenching the fists he didn't notice he had closed. He wiped the clamminess off his hands on his pants, darting his eyes down. _It's okay. It's gonna be cool. It's just a kiss._

_Just a kiss_ , he convinced himself again. 

Just a kiss. 

A kiss with Baekhyun. 

The guy he's been crushing on for months after years of knowing him. 

Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun, the red tint on his face failing to hide his uneasiness. 

Baekhyun had his eyes shut, and Chanyeol swore he could spend hours staring, counting all of his delicate, dark fanned lashes over his pink dusted cheekbones. Some of his wavy hazelnut bangs fell over his eyes as the rest was hidden by an adorable black cat cap. The translucent halo of light casted across his hair gave him the look of an angel, pure and ethereal. Chanyeol's eyes met with his lips and, __, he thought, nothing looked more tempting that those pursed rose-like buds.

The taller brought his hand over his chest, and Chanyeol felt the moment his heart temporarily stopped before it thudded violently inside his ribcage. A few deep breaths later, he walked closer to his friend and rested both his hands on his shoulders, gripping on them.

He suddenly felt Baekhyun's hands on his, squeezing them gently, a subtle attempt at chasing away the nervousness making Chanyeol's stomach churn. 

His heart was becoming a beating cacophony. He was certain Baekhyun could hear it as well, but those thoughts didn't matter at the moment. 

He was about to kiss Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stood on his tip toes, trying to shorten the huge gap between them, although to no avail as the height difference remained great. Chanyeol smiled fondly at the sight. 

He leaned down slowly, awfully slowly, and he felt time freezing, as if this one moment was theirs and theirs only. Chanyeol gulped, eyes stuck on the puckered rose buds below him, feeling an intense wave of heat traveling his body. He grasped on Baekhyun's shoulders tighter. 

_You can do it_ , his internal voice said. 

He sensed that Baekhyun was tense too, somehow. He kept playing with his fingers, sometimes furrowing his soft brows and propping himself up even more, almost desperately asking for the upcoming kiss. 

Chanyeol lowered himself, impossibly slower this time as he wanted to savour the moment. He was holding his breath for an instant, and noticed Baekhyun was doing the same. Sounds all around them suddenly faded and the only noise filling their ears at that moment was the loud thudding of their hearts beating in unison. 

Closer, _closer._  

Their breath mingled by their proximity, their whole bodies heated up, shuddered by the crisp breeze flowing around them. There was no going back at this point. As if a wave of self awareness and power took over, Chanyeol momentarily regained himself and abruptly closed the minuscule gap between them. 

Baekhyun's hand instantly gripped at Chanyeol's shirt, emitting a slight gasp from the other's sudden move. 

It was incredibly short. Chanyeol's lips were pressed against Baekhyun's soft ones, and the two of them stood still for a few milliseconds, not daring to make any move, but man were their hearts racing. 

They parted shortly after, Chanyeol's hands still on his friend's shoulders as he felt the latter loosening his grip on his shirt. 

"So," Chanyeol began, shifting his gaze away from Baekhyun. "There's your kiss."

Baekhyun chuckled softly, rearranging his bangs. He wasn't looking at Chanyeol either. "Was that it? I was expecting a bit more than this, to be honest. I'm kinda disappointed..." he pouted, although Chanyeol could decipher a tinge of tease in his voice. Like always. 

In a way, Baekhyun was right. The kiss—no, the peck, was ridiculously short and quick. It barely even felt like anything. Chanyeol felt dumb, all of a sudden. 

He scratched his head as a low, awkward chuckle escaped from his lips as well. "I mean, we both agreed on a small and short kiss. It wasn't like I was planning on making out with you or anything-!..."

Baekhyun went silent, then began in a quiet tone, carefully testing the waters. "But would you make out with me if I asked?"

His eyes widened and Chanyeol felt his cheek burn, as if they weren't already heated up enough from the previous action. "That was not the agreement at all, Baek!" he asserted suddenly, hiding his red tinted face with one hand. 

Another small laugh was heard before Baekhyun cleared , eyes darted away from Chanyeol as his hand instinctively drew up to mess with the hem of his black leather cap. His pink little tongue ran quickly over his lips. He always did that when he was nervous, Chanyeol had noticed. 

Chanyeol could feel himself drown in the thick and awkward atmosphere enveloping them. Did the kiss create all of that? It wasn't that big of a deal, though. 

Or maybe it was Chanyeol's dry reply that did?

"Anywaaay," Baekhyun chirped cheerfully, attempting to lighten up the mood. "You weren't half as bad! I mean, it was only a small peck, but it actually felt kinda nice!" opened up into his usual rectangular smile, revealing how his pearly white canines glistened in the sunset.

Chanyeol didn't reply. Instead, he focused yet again on his friend's crimson lips. His brows furrowed as his eyes intensely stared, tracing their outline over and over again in his mind. He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Hang on," Chanyeol found himself saying, unconsciously taking a few steps forward. "I think... I think I'm not quite satisfied yet."

Baekhyun blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm not satisfied. I... I want to try it one more time"

Baekhyun's mouth fell open as he stared at Chanyeol with eyes full of surprise. He was obviously taken aback by the other's sudden demand. "Wait, what? But, weren't you the one insisting we only kiss once? Even that idea seemed to bother you-"

Chanyeol's eyes were closed shut as yet another puff of air exited . "Listen, I don't even know. It feels weird, almost. As if something was missing... So let me just kiss you again? Please?"

"I never said no, though," Baekhyun smirked. "I just don't know what's gotten into you suddenly. Not even a minute ago you were a shy little pup who couldn't even handle a little peck, and now you're asking for another one." 

He furrowed his eyebrows deeper. "Shush-"

"My God, Yeollie, are you perhaps starting to enjoy kissing me? Damn, dude. I was _not_ expecting that at all! Wow. Who would've thought this was all it would take?"

"Baek, stop."

Despite Chanyeol's demands, Baekhhun wouldn't cease. "You're so, so, so cute too. Look at you, so flustered and red and awkward~. Did kissing me made you feel this weird? Did it? Did it?"

Sometimes the fact that Baekhyun was a massive douchebag passed right through Chanyeol's mind. 

"I'm serious, please stop."

Baekhyun propped his fists proudly on his hips. "What if I don't want to? It's not like you have any kind of power over me, do you? Exactly. That's wh—"

Before Baekhyun could finish his sentence, Chanyeol sprung forward, one hand cupping Baekhyun's cheek while the other curled against his nape, pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. 

Chanyeol tilted his head, running his tongue over the other's lower lip before nipping on it teasingly. Baekhyun closed his eyes and kissed him back, a low finding its way out. The one hand that busied itself playing with the soft hair on Baekhyun's nape slid all the way to his cheek, and Chanyeol pulled him impossibly closer, moving his lips against Baekhyun's. 

It was rather messy, and Chanyeol was fully aware of it. The way their lips and tongues moved against each other, allowing them to taste the other fully as their pressed bodies overfilled them with an unexplainable warmth. 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's soft, whiny  against his lips and slid his hands down the older boy's back, pressing his lower half against his own and slowly, very subtly, rolling his hips against the other's. 

They eventually both gasp for air, panting heavily and face dusted with red as their eyes bore into one another's. 

"Whoa," Baekhyun quietly whispered, laughing. "You really went for it there." He squeezed Chanyeol's biceps, although didn't back away from their embrace. 

"You talk way too much sometimes, 't was the only way to get you to shut up," Chanyeol replied before nuzzling the older boy's head. A mixture of embarrassment and arousal bloomed in the pit of his stomach, but he shrugged it off and instead focused on his friend's intoxicating scent. 

Baekhyun propped himself up on his toes, regulating his height according to Chanyeol's and gave him a few reassuring pats. "You loved it though, admit it."

Chanyeol smiled against the other's head before gently pressing his lips on it. "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> ahHh first fic submitted here hello hi 
> 
> i originally posted it on aff & decided to do it here as wel
> 
> hope y'all enjoy it ♡


End file.
